January 01, 2007
Billie: Hello? Anyone? Hello? Wow. Gee. I can't remember the last time I had my place to myself. Steve: Dear Billie, saying I didn't know what to say was lame, even for me. You deserve so much better. So if you haven't already burned this without reading it, I'm gonna try to answer your questions, tell you as best as I can what you meant to me. Kayla: Steve! Steve! Oh, jeez. Oh, Steve. Steve. Steve: It's hard to explain what I don't understand myself, but I'll try. The guy you met before I got my memory back wasn't the real me, but the feelings we had -- they were real. You're a good woman who took a chance on me, and I let you down. I'm sorry for that. I don't know if telling you this will make it better or worse, but if things had turned out different, if I was still that guy you used to beat at darts, you were good for me, Billie. You helped me look toward the future instead of always wondering what I'd left behind. Parts of my life are still missing. I might never remember everything, but I'll never forget the time we spent together. Billie: Neither will I. Kayla: Steve. Steve. Steve: Where are we? Kayla: We're at the trauma center. Steve: Why? Kayla: Because John was shot and he's in surgery. Steve: What am I doing on the floor? Kayla: You passed out. You don't remember anything? Steve: No. Kayla: You want to stand? Steve: Yeah, I'll get up. Kayla: Easy, easy, easy. Any dizziness? Steve: No, no, no. I'm fine. I just don't know what happened. Kayla: I'm gonna get a doctor to help you. Steve: No, no, no, no. Come here, baby. Come on. You're my doctor. Kayla: No, no, no, no. We need to get somebody to examine you. Please be serious. Steve: You examine me. And then I'll examine you. Kayla: Are you trying to distract me? Steve: Is it working? Kayla: Here. Steve: No, I'm not thirsty. Kayla: Just drink this. Come on. You'll feel better. Steve: You're making way too much out of this. Kayla: You passed out. That's not normal. Take the water. Thank you. Steve: You want normal, you shouldn't have chosen this one-eyed dude. Kayla: Listen, I am serious. Really, you've been through a lot lately. Steve: Haven't we all? Kayla: Yeah, but I'm talking about you. You just got your memory back after all these years. That's huge. Steve: When you're right, you're right. Kayla: Good. Okay. Well, you know what? I want to schedule you a complete physical, but in the meantime, I want to get your vitals checked. Steve: No, no. Kayla: Please, for me. Steve: Sighs I was still hoping you would check my vitals. Kayla: I want to get a doctor with an unbiased opinion. Please. Steve: Okay. For you, sweetness. Kayla: Thank you. All right. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. Steve: There ain't no place to go. Kayla: Steve. Steve, what -- The call to help local women's shelter this holiday season - and you responded in a very big way. -- "Well, I was overwhelmed. When I came out the door and saw that mountain of stuff." Kayla: Steve. Are you all right? Steve: Yeah. Kayla: You just had such a strange look on your face. Steve: Well, I'm fine. Kayla: Well, listen, all the doctors that are on duty are too busy, so you're gonna get your wish. I'm going to examine you, so why don't we go this way? Steve: Goody, goody. Kayla: Be a good boy. Come on. Steve: I am a good boy. Steve: Ow! Kayla: What? Steve: Owie! Kayla: You know, I am warning you. Steve: I love it when you get tough with me. Kayla: Your pressure's a little high. Steve: I can't imagine why. Kayla: Groans All right, let's listen to your heart. Steve: Aah. That's too cold. Kayla: You know, you are such a baby. All right. Is that better? Steve: Oh, yeah. Yeah, keep going over that way a little bit. Can't you find my heart? Kayla: It's racing a little bit. Steve: That's because I'm feeling a little faint. Kayla: Are you? Steve: Yeah. I think I need some "Kayloxygen." Kayla: Listen. This is not a game. People don't just pass out for no reason. I'm not saying that it's something serious, but we need to figure out what it is. Steve: Why? I'm fine now. Kayla: But you don't know that. Don't you understand? Look, Marlena is in that chapel right now praying that John makes it through. I know what that feels like. I buried you once, and I mourned you forever. And I don't want to go through that again. Steve: I know you don’t. Kayla: Okay. Then promise me that you will get a full neurological work up. Steve: Cross my heart. First thing, I'll do it. Kayla: All right. Then you wait for me at the nurses' desk, and I'm gonna go make you an appointment, all right? Steve: Okay. Category:2007